Dealing
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane agrees to take Angela apartment hunting and ends up finding something else instead. Rizzles. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this one on my own. Trying to get back into the swing of writing, so this was more of a writing exercise piece. ****One shot.**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Jane, Tess, TNT, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"Jane?"<p>

The voice echoed through her small apartment as the detective pulled the covers over her head and scrunched down into a small ball in the middle, hoping to be left alone.

"Jane, why aren't you up?" The voice nagged.

"Go away," she grumbled, voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Go away? This is how you talk to your mother?" Angela plopped down on the side of the bed, not bothering to move anything around. "You promised to go apartment looking with me. We're going to be late if you don't get up and get dressed." She poked the bundle in the middle of the bed that she was sure was her daughter.

"It's my only day off this week, Ma. I think you could let me sleep in a little," sitting up, the younger Rizzoli pulled the covers down, ruffling her hair in the process. "Besides, I thought you had a place in mind that you were pretty set on staying. What happened?"

"First of all, you have the next week off, so don't pull that on me. I work at the station now; I know what goes on. Second of all," Angela reached over to move some hair from her daughter's face, "I don't know if I can get into that complex. You know most of the bills and things were in your father's name. I don't have any credit."

Giving a sigh of defeat, Jane rolled out of the bed. "Just give me a few to take a shower." She stopped at the door. "Can we grab something to eat at Sherlock's?"

"I assumed we would," smiling brightly, Angela stood to make the bed. "When was the last time you changed these sheets?"

"Can't hear you," Jane called out, "in the bathroom taking a shower."

With a shake of her head, her mother started to strip the bed. "One of these days," she mumbled to herself, "I hope she finds someone that makes her want to be cleaner."

* * *

><p>"How's Maura?" Jane idly asked as they drove to the first apartment complex on the list.<p>

"She's fine. Didn't you see her yesterday?" Angela sipped on the coffee in the large to go cup she'd taken from Sherlock's.

"Not really. She was busy with a bunch of paperwork, and I was trying to finish mine up so I could get out of there. I figured I'd probably see her sometime this weekend," the detective shrugged. A little moment of silence passed before she asked, "Did she go out on a date last night?"

"Jane…"

"Ma, I'm just asking a question." The defensiveness in the deep voice gave no question that her daughter didn't want to have the talk she'd accidentally started.

"You know, you should just ask her." Angela stared out of the passenger's window, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"If she had a date last night? Yeah, I guess I could. She normally fills me in on the details when we do movie night on Sunday. But, I guess I could call her. Why? Was he super cute or something?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Her mother gave her own sigh of defeat. As a look of determination fell across her features, she turned to look at the lanky woman next to her. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know why I agree to drive you around town. I guess I never learned my lesson from _Driving Miss Daisy_," Jane deadpanned.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it, but you know this is just going to fester. I don't care what you want everyone to believe, I _know_ you're a sensitive girl, and don't look at me like that," she pointed at her daughter, threat on her face. "I'm your mother. I raised you, and I know how you are. Just because you _say_ something doesn't bother doesn't mean that it doesn't, and just because you _say_ you don't want something doesn't mean that you don't."

"Ma, I really don't want to get into this. Look, the apartment complex is a block away. Could we _not_ be fighting when we get there?" Her voice was tired, wary.

Angela set her cup down in the holder, and blew out a frustrated puff of air. "All I'm saying is that I know, and I still love you, Janie. I always will. You're my daughter, my _child_. I'd love you regardless, no matter what you did," she looked over to the now tense woman behind the steering wheel, "or who you love. You'll always be my child, and I'll love you and support you."

"Okay, enough. We're here." With a grunt, the younger Rizzoli threw the car in park and jumped out, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Four complexes, and not a single one is one you like. Really? Ma, come on! You can't live in Maura's guesthouse forever."

Angela slid back into the passenger's seat, "I know. But I can't live somewhere that has people who are like _that._"

"Like how, Ma? They seemed fine to me?" Jane slowly backed out of the space, gasping in surprise as a car came out of nowhere and nearly hit them. "Darn it."

"Watch your… did you just say darn it?"

Blinking a few times, her daughter thought about it. "I… yeah, I think I did," surprise clearly showed on her face.

"Maura," Angela stated by way of explanation. She smirked. "She's a good influence on you."

Jane snorted. "Or I'm a bad one on her. I heard her cussing under her breath the other day when I walked in. She'd just dropped a pan of sterilized tools on the ground. Hearing Maura cuss is pretty freaking hilarious."

"Probably a little of both." Angela resituated her purse on her lap, nervously fidgeting with the strap. "I like Maura. She's been good to us."

"Yeah, she's practically the daughter you never had." Another car ran a stop light, and Jane took a moment to grunt. "I should pull them over."

Angela's eyes grew wide. "You can do that?"

"Yes, but I won't. I'm off duty, and I'm not a uniform. That's more their thing. I collar bad guys. You know, serial killers and rapist. I'm not really in it anymore to bust a guy who blinked and missed a stop sign." Jane shook her head. "Besides, he'll get a ticket anyway. This intersection has one of those cameras."

"Good to know," her mother said as she peered out the windows to look for the cameras. "I have to remember to tell Maura. She drives through here all the time."

"She knows. I told her a couple of months ago when I found out they were installing them here." Jane made a right turn, pulled up to a small shop, and parked. "I'm in the mood for a cannoli. Come on, my treat."

* * *

><p>"Really, was she out on a date, or what?" Jane needled as they sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and a cannoli a piece. The small cafe was practically empty, and the detective was happy to see that her favorite table in the corner was unoccupied. Sliding into her usual seat, she sipped her coffee as she waited.<p>

"I really don't know," Angela said through a mouthful of pastry. "I saw her leaving with a woman about your age, and I don't know when she came home last night." She shrugged. "I don't know _if_ she came home last night."

"Really?" Dark brown eyes narrowed. "What did this woman look like?"

"I don't know. She was about Maura's height, when she's wearing those heels of hers, blonde, long hair, and I think she was wearing glasses." Her mother took a sip of coffee, winced, and set it back down. "Still hot."

"Did Maura say anything about this woman before she left, or did she give any indication of where they were going?" Jane asked as she slowly drank her coffee.

"If I knew this free cannoli came with a side order of interrogation, I'd have passed on it," Angela said, dropping the pastry back on the plate. "I'm not here to be your watch dog, Janie. If you want to know what's going on in Maura's personal life when you're not around, ask her. You know she won't lie to you."

"She's good at bending the truth." Jane slowly set her cup down. "I'm sorry, Ma."

"Don't be sorry. _Do_ something. Ever since I moved into Maura's guesthouse I've been watching you two, and I can't believe I didn't see all of this before. I guess, with the things going on with your father and Tommy and you and Frankie, I was just too distracted to notice it. But I can see things, Jane. I'm not stupid, despite what you may think of your mother."

Voice quiet, Jane replied with some hurt, "I never said you were stupid."

"I never said you said that, but that's how you treat me. Look, I may be older, but that doesn't make me senile. I keep telling you what I think you need to hear so you know that, regardless of what you do, you'll always have your family, but maybe that's not what you need to hear." Angela stood up, pulling her purse onto her shoulder.

Jane made a move to stand, but was held at bay by her mother's upheld hand. "Ma, where are you going?"

"It's not far to the house. I'm going to walk. It'll do me some good anyway." Taking in a deep breath, she looked at her daughter for a moment. "I won't make you say it out loud. I won't nag you about it. I won't force you do anything that you're not ready to do. But, Jane, I'm telling you that if you don't make a move soon, someone else will, and, once that happens, you won't be able to change it. I have one word for you."

"What, Ma? What is it?" Jane ran a hand down her wary face.

"Ian," she said quietly before turning and leaving her daughter to sit and think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane paced in front of the door, not sure if she wanted to knock. But, after sitting in the café for an hour, she realized that her mother was right. Something had to give. Pulling on her reserves, she stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Jane?" Maura smiled brightly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry. If I'm interrupting something…"

"No, not at all. Come in," the honey brunette stepped to the side. "How did apartment hunting go? Angela looked tired when she came home, so I thought I wouldn't ask her right away." At Jane's questioning look, Maura answered, "She's in the guesthouse. I hope she's resting. She really looked exhausted."

"She walked home," Jane answered as she moved to lean against the kitchen island.

"She walked? I thought you were driving her?" Not bothering to ask, Maura filled to water glasses and handed one to her friend. "What happened?"

"I took her for a cannoli, and we got into it. She said she was walking home, something about the exercise being good for her." Taking a sip of water, the detective watched the frown grow on her friend's face. "Ma said you went out on a date last night."

"Did she?" Maura's tone was guarded.

"Yeah, some tall blonde chick with glasses. I never pictured you as into blondes," a hint of a Rizzoli smirk ghosted across Jane's face.

Without missing a beat, Maura shot back, "I'm not. I prefer dark haired brunettes."

"That would explain why you keep hitting on my younger brothers," Jane shot back, sitting her glass down on the island behind her.

"Why does that bother you?" The doctor asked, voice tense.

"Why _wouldn't_ it bother me? They're my brothers and you're my best friend. There are social codes, Maura. Best friends and siblings don't date each other. It's a boundary thing." Jane crossed her arms, pulling in on herself.

"Whose boundary? Not mine. Yours, maybe?" The smaller woman took a step forward, invading the detective's space. "What gives you the right to dictate who I spend my free time with?"

Not backing away, Jane leaned forward to emphasize the difference in their height, trying to get Maura to physically back down. "When it's _my_ brothers and _my_ best friend, it gives me the right."

"Your brothers, and me for that matter, are our own people. Just because they're related and I'm your best friend doesn't mean you get special privileges on telling us who we may and may not spend time with." Maura crossed her own arms, glaring up at the dark brown eyes glaring down at her. "This fight is getting old, Jane. When are you going to tell me what it is that is really bothering you about this situation?"

Glare for glare, they stared each other down. Neither backed down or away. The standoff was intense, and, with neither giving ground, the end was nowhere in sight. Not even the front door opening broke their staring contest.

"Whoa, lover's quarrel. Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just headed to the guesthouse to see Ma," Tommy held his hands up as he skirted the opposite side of the room from the two women.

"Damn it, Tommy," Jane's glare refocused on her youngest brother. "We _are not_ dating. Stop cracking jokes about it. First of all, you suck at it, and second of all, you know Maura would never date me; she's completely out of my league," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she lost her momentum. Glancing down at the shocked expression on the smaller woman's face, Jane sidestepped and headed for the front door. "Whatever, I'm out."

Maura turned to watch her leave, confusion on her face. "What just happened here?"

"I think my sister just said something she didn't mean to. You… um… you going after her or what?" Tommy's nodded toward the front door. "It always takes her a while to get the car going when she's that pissed off."

"I… but what would I say? I don't really think I understand what she said that she didn't mean to say." Maura closed her eyes, rerunning the last few minutes over in her mind. After she'd finished, she opened her eyes and sighed. "Why doesn't she simply tell me these things?"

"You know Jane's not really that kind of person," Tommy shrugged. "I'm taking Ma out to dinner tonight. I'll make sure we grabbed an overnight bag so we can crash at Jane's place."

"Why would you do that?" Maura tilted her head to the side, clearly at loss.

"Because you and my sister need to talk before she winds up exploding and running off to join the reserves or something just so she can avoid you. Look, she's not going to be the one, Maura. You're going to have to do it." Tommy opened the back door. "You got a couple more before she leaves. I parked behind her, and she'll probably…"

"Tommy, move your freaking car!" Jane's voice cut through the room like lightening.

"Yeah, there she is." Tommy smirked. "Sorry sis! I'm just getting Ma," he stepped outside. "I'll move it in a sec, promise," he called out as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane," Maura started quietly, cautious of not setting her friend off again. "I'm glad you couldn't leave."

The detective grunted, pacing the living room as she waited for her family to come in so she could leave again.

"Please, can we just talk?" Crossing the room, the doctor stepped in the path of the prowling detective. "Please don't leave when they go."

The door opened, and the other two Rizzolis stepped inside, bags in hand. "We're leaving. You stay," Angela said as she pointed to her daughter. "Remember what I told you. One word, Jane."

"I really hate you right now, Ma," her daughter shot back.

"You'll get over it. Tommy and I are staying at your place tonight. We'll see you in the morning," with that, they walked out the front door.

"What did she mean? One word?" Maura turned back to the taller woman.

"Nothing. It's stupid; part of that argument we had today." Running her hands through her hair, Jane rolled her eyes. "Maura, about what I just said. You know, that whole 'you'd never date me' thing? I just want you to know that…"

"You're wrong, you know." Maura said quietly, cutting off whatever else Jane was going to say. "I don't know why you think I wouldn't date you."

"Really?" The taller woman gave a humorless chuckle. "Besides the fact you've told me I'm not your type, there's the fact that you're way out of my league, or I'm _way_ below yours," she made a grand gesture around the room. "Our worlds are completely different. I'm a rough neck, and you're more refined than anyone I've ever met in my life. You have money. I don't. I can't imagine how your parents would deal with you dating someone like me." She took in a deep breath to continue.

"I wouldn't care," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "Their opinion holds very little weight when it comes to who I decide to spend my time with. I want my mother's blessing, but I don't need it. Though, if it's any consolation to you, she was rather impressed with you."

Jane blinked. "She was?"

"Yes. Apparently, confronting her at her art showing and then calling her to make certain she saw me before she left to return to Paris not only took her by surprise but made her think you were more than just my best friend." It was Maura's turn for a ghost of a smirk to cross her face. "When I told her you and I were not romantically involved, the very next words from Mother's mouth were, 'Why ever not?' It's one of the few times I think I've stunned Mother, actually."

"Your mother thought we were dating?" In an unsteady motion, Jane settled on the sofa.

"Yes." Maura smoothly followed, settling closely next to the dark haired brunette. "Mother has always thought that I needed someone who respected my independence but understood that I needed," she tilted her head, considering, "not protection, necessarily, but the ability to know when I need something because I so seldom ask even when I am in need."

"And she thinks that person is me?" Jane quirked an eyebrow.

"I could see where should might come to that conclusion. Couldn't you?" Slowly reaching a hand out, the doctor placed it gently on the detective's arm. "You're not my type, Jane, because I don't have a type."

"I… you… okay," Jane slowly licked her lips, eyes focused on the hand on her arm. "That's great, but why are you telling me that?"

"Because one of us needs to actually say it, and I'm realizing that it won't be you despite my hopes to the contrary." Maura gave the arm under her hand a light squeeze. "I'm not out of your league. You're not below me. I don't care what the people in my world think of you, and I know that I'm perfectly happy to be in yours. You're wrong, Jane," she said as she lowered her head to meet the gaze of the woman next to her. "I _would_ date you. The real question is, would you date me?"

"I'm not gay," came the very quick response.

"Then why are we here having this conversation?" Maura asked calmly.

"I don't know. You started it. I just wanted to leave because…"

"Because you said I wouldn't date you because I was out of your league."

Jane closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle this, Maura. I don't know if I can be gay."

"You are what you are, Jane. You can't change genetics. It's not a question of whether you can be a certain orientation. It's more a question of if you can accept not being how you're born to be."

The detective snorted as she opened her eyes. "Just like that? It's all just that simple? No," she shook her head. "Nothing is ever that simple. There are serious issues that come with being that way, and I get enough flak for just being me. I don't really know if I can deal with more crap piled on top of it."

"You'd still just be you," the doctor's eyes softened as she tried to reassure. "Jane, I'm not pushing you. I'm your friend first and foremost, and I'll support you, but I can't wait for you forever."

"I know."

Maura nodded. "I can't sit here and hope that you'll one day decide that you can handle being yourself."

"I _know_."

"I can wait for a little while, but, if I find someone that finds me interesting, and I think there may be a connection, I will go on a date with them."

"I know, Maura. I _know_, okay?" Jane pulled away, standing to look down at the smaller woman. "One word: Ian."

"Ian? I… oh." Maura's eyes grew wider. "Oh! I… Jane, you have to understand, he's not a constant in my life. He's…"

"The love of your life." The bitterness in her words only compounded the hurt already there.

"The love of my _young_ life." Maura sighed, standing. "It was a poor choice of words."

"What if we try this, and it all goes to hell? We lose what we have, and then we lose each other. You want to chance that?" Jane stepped back.

Maura stepped forward, following. "Yes."

"I… what? Really?" Jane glanced around the room, looking for some kind of diversion. "You… Maura, come on. You're not gay. I'm not gay. We're not gay, and…"

"I'm pansexual, and so are you." Maura continued to follow Jane, always staying just a foot away but refusing to let the other woman run away from her.

"I don't even know what that means," Jane protested as her back hit the wall. "Crap."

"It means, essentially, you love you who you love," Maura tilted her head, voice going very quiet. "Do you love me, Jane?"

"I," the detective sighed. "I can't, Maura."

"You can't what? You can't love me or you can't say that you do? Either way, you're wrong." The smaller woman took a small step forward. "I've heard you, I've heard about you, and I've seen you. 'Anything you want, I can get it.' 'I don't like seeing my friends hurt.' You say you love me all the time, you just don't say the actual words. Your actions speak volumes. You didn't overpower Hoyt's newest apprentice to save yourself."

"I did it to save you," Jane said, shoulders slumping in clear defeat. "I do a lot of things for you."

Maura pushed. "Why, Jane? Why do you do these things?"

"Because." Dark brown eyes darted around the room. "Because you're my best friend, and I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt, and," the presence of the smaller woman invaded her senses, and the determination on the doctor's face showed no signs of lessening. "because I love you."

"Thank you." Maura stepped back. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes." Jane leaned against the wall, letting the back of her head thump loudly against the wall.

"For the record," the doctor said lightly as she took a seat on the arm of the sofa, facing the other woman, "I love you, too."

"Oh yeah," Jane said, rolling her eyes, "I'm feeling the love right now."

"You make it sound like I'm torturing you." Maura crossed her arms. "What do you want to do from here?"

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Move to Canada, change my name to Liz Doolittle, and start a flower shop."

"I like that movie, but it's set in England, I believe, not Canada." Pushing off the sofa, Maura stepped back in front of the taller woman. "What do you really want to do?"

"I don't know. I really, honestly don't know. What can I do? I'm not even sure who I am anymore. I just… I can't do this on my own. I have no idea." The detective shook her head. "I think this is where we either kiss or we decide to remain just friends and pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Okay," Maura stepped closer. "I chose option one."

"Of course you do." Jane lowered her head. "I've never kissed a girl before."

Maura smirked, "I've never kissed a detective before."

"First for both," Jane muttered just before their lips met.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to move too fast. This is all pretty new to me, and I'm not really the jump-in-bed kind of girl," Jane said as she scooted closer to Maura.<p>

"I suppose this would be a bad time to point out that you're already in my bed?" Maura scooted back so the lithe body behind her could resettle and she could, once again, be wrapped in strong arms.

"Yeah, you know what I mean," came the light hearted reply. "I also don't think I can handle everyone knowing right now. I mean, eventually, sure. Most of them think we're together anyway, but I don't want _confirm_ anything right now. Is that okay?"

"We'll go as slowly as you need to go." Maura smiled. "You're the bravest person I know, and something as small as having a girlfriend scares you."

"Small? I'm a chick with a girlfriend. That's not small. I mean I… wow." The awe and hushed tone Jane's voice fell into worried Maura.

With a stiffness to her own voice, the doctor asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… have a … girlfriend." Jane managed.

Maura chuckled. "Yes, you do."

"This is crazy." The detective's grip tightened across the smaller woman's waist. "I have a girlfriend, who is also my best friend, and I… have a… girlfriend."

"You keep saying that," Maura rolled over. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, eventually. I think I'm in shock." Blowing a piece of hair from her face, Jane winced. "I'll probably say it for a little while until I believe it and can deal with it."

The honey brunette frowned. "Is it such a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just being a wuss. Give me a little time, Maura. I'll get there. Right now," Jane said through a yawn, "I'm sleepy, though. Aren't you?"

"Among other things," the doctor muttered as she rolled over to resume her previous position.

"Stop pressuring me," Jane growled. "You'll give me performance anxiety or something."

"I'd be concerned, but it's difficult, though not impossible, for a lesbian to actually have the type of performance anxiety to which you're referring," Maura shot back.

"Pretty sure I know what you mean; am too tired to double check." Jane pushed one of her legs between the smaller woman's eliciting a gasp from the doctor. "I'm not above fighting dirty, however."

"Clearly." Maura pushed the leg back. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Maura."


	5. Chapter 5

"From the same bedroom?" Angela asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively, as both women filed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ma. Yes, the same bedroom. No, we didn't have sex." Jane winced at the word but kept going. "Yes, we've decided to move forward in our relationship. No, we don't want to tell anyone yet. Yes, we will eventually. No, we're not getting married any time soon. No, we haven't talked about children. No, we're not moving in with each other any time soon. No, we haven't even talked about. Yes, I love Maura. No, I don't see that as a reason to get married tomorrow. Yes, I would love a cup of coffee. No, Maura, I'm not eating that granola crap." Jane finished by grabbing the cup of coffee from her mother's outstretched hand and sitting down on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Since Jane covered all the basics," Maura said, clearly amused, "Could I help you with anything, Angela?"

"No, I'm almost done with breakfast." The elder Rizzoli gave a shake of her head before turning back to the pan on the stovetop. "I promised I wouldn't push you, but," she turned back around, "when you decide to get married, which I hope is soon, you better tell me about it and not elope. The whole family's been waiting on you two, and, if you elope, you're going to hurt everyone's feelings."

"Ma…"

Angela held her hands up. "That's all I'm going to say on it."

"For now. I'll give you another ten minutes before you say something else," Jane said over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Jane," Maura admonished. "Angela, if and when the time comes, I promise we won't elope."

"Thank you, Maura. You've always been such a good girl." Angela leaned over to kiss the honey brunette on the cheek. "Now, go sit down so I you can eat your breakfast. You need to eat so you can keep your strength up. You know, Rizzoli men and woman are known for being long lasting in the bedroom once they…"

"Welcome to life as a Rizzoli," Jane whispered under her breath as Maura settled next to her.

"Happy to be here," Maura quietly replied back as Jane yelled at her mother to stop embarrassing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Your reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
